Il était dix fois
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Rose et Tenth sont projetés dans des contes de fées par une Sorcière afin de tester leur complicité, leur amitié... leur relation? Courtes scènes prétextes pour des situations (humour-drame-romance). Dix contes de fées seront travaillés à la mode whovienne.
1. Prologue - la Sorcière

**J'écoutais Once Upon a Time (excellente série qui sera probablement traduite en français sous peu) et, fatalement, ça m'a inspirée. Il y a une dizaine de « chapitres » de prévus.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Sujet : **de courtes scènes tirées de contes de fées servent de prétexte à Rose et Tenth pour se retrouver, se reconnaître, défier les règles, etc.

**Public** : tout public

**Disclaimer** : les contes appartiennent à Grimm, Perreault, Anderson, etc.), le Docteur et Rose à la BBC

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rose et le Docteur.

La Sorcière les guettait depuis longtemps et était offusquée par leur comportement. Ils défiaient toutes les règles et ne s'avouaient pas l'essentiel! Ils s'aimaient, ça crevait les yeux, mais impossible de les prendre au piège avec cet amour étant donné qu'ils ne niaient avec une insouciance honteuse! HON-TEUSE! Ils voyageaient plus vite qu'avec des bottes de sept lieux, détruisaient plus efficacement les créatures monstrueuses que les héros les plus brillants et, pire que tout, ils ne demandaient même pas la gloire qui va de paire avec de telles actions.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que c'était supposé être!

La Sorcière en connaissait un rayon sur les contes de fées. C'était son travail et elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Mais pas bleu rayé ou rose fuchsia. Ça, non. Elle prit comme un défi ce couple qui ne pensait pas en être un. Si elle les forçait dans des moules habituels, ils devraient s'y conformer et subir toutes les épreuves des amants maudits.

Les contes de fées ont une origine de violence et ils mettaient en garde les enfants autrefois. Qu'ils aient été colorés, sucrés, modifiés, réorganisés et transformés au point de satisfaire des gamins n'enlevait rien à leur nature. Les contes de fées ne sont pas toujours des histoires pour les enfants…

Elle les saisit et les projeta dans la première histoire et guetta leur réaction avec attention.


	2. La Belle et la Bête

« Vous n'êtes pas humain. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes? » demanda Belle en scrutant les ténèbres.

Elle entendait le souffle profond de la créature et la vague silhouette qu'elle devinait était bien trop grande, bien trop massive, bien trop impressionnante pour être normale.

« Un monstre. Sans aucun doute. » entendit-elle.

Le ton était calme, agréable, presque plaintif. Est-ce qu'il avait soupiré?

« Les monstres ne parlent pas comme ça. » répondit-elle.

Elle tendit la main et fit quelques pas, juste pour vérifier… qu'il existait, qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Et peut-être la curiosité n'était-elle pas étrangère non plus. Que cachait-il dans ces ténèbres? Elle manqua se faire arracher le bras quand il la repoussa avec un rugissement. Elle ne recula pas, cependant, mais plongea son regard dans celui du monstre.

« Qui êtes-vous? »

La question fit reculer la Bête et l'étonnement remplaça la colère… ou la peur?

« Et vous? » fit-il de sa voix rauque.

« Belle. »

« Certes. »

C'était le même ton calme et pensif. Presque triste.

« Vous allez rester? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

La Bête en fut ébranlée.

« Vous n'avez pas peur? »

« Vous n'allez pas me manger? » le défia-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Elle entendit un grognement étouffé mêlé d'une sorte de soupir. Est-ce qu'il… riait? Une créature qui se prétendait un monstre et qui riait?

« Non. » fit-il avec tout le sérieux possible.

« Et pourquoi voulez-vous que je reste? »

La Bête réfléchit un moment, finit par lui tourner le dos et grommela qu'elle semblait de bonne compagnie.

« Moi? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de spécial de toute ma vie! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous raconter qui… »

« Oh, je ne vous parle pas de bavarder à la journée longue. Ce serait lassant au possible. » confia-t-il. « Mais vous avez assez de courage et de bonté pour ne pas voir en moi qu'un monstre. C'est… rassurant. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. »

« C'est rassurant pour moi. Si vous en êtes capable… eh bien… peut-être en serais-je capable aussi. Un jour. »

Belle comprit soudain la solitude de cette créature qui ne semblait pas mauvaise ou diabolique. Juste différente. Et cette curieuse culpabilité qui l'emprisonnait plus efficacement que quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le sentiment de mériter sa condition? Elle tendit à nouveau la main et la Bête frémit. Mais Belle toucha enfin le poitrail large et velu sans qu'il réagisse avec violence. Elle fit un autre pas et leva les yeux vers cette tête gigantesque. Il n'était pas laid. Ni même monstrueux. Il avait une face léonine qui, si on prenait un peu de temps pour l'examiner, était intéressante. Elle caressa la joue et la Bête ferma les yeux en relâchant son souffle. Il se détendit visiblement.

« Belle. »

« C'est comme si… je vous connaissais. Que vous étiez seulement différent. »

« Différent bien ou différent pas bien? » répliqua malicieusement la Bête.

« Juste différent. » dit Belle.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation! Et dans la Bête avait beau mesurer trois têtes de plus que le Docteur, elle avait la même étincelle amusée et grave dans le regard. Et Rose possédait la même fougue et la même gentillesse.

« La Sorcière! » dirent-ils ensemble.

La crinière hirsute de la Bête se fit plus mince, les traits de lions s'affinèrent, la taille diminua un peu, le poitrail se contracta et les membres griffus redevinrent humains. Seul la couleur des cheveux et des yeux n'avaient pas changé, toujours le même noisette. Le Docteur et Rose se tinrent l'un face à l'autre et sourirent. Ils avaient encore défait la Sorcière. Ils finirent par éclater de rire.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Les répliques qui leur permettent de se reconnaître proviennent de l'épisode L'Invasion de Noël (Christmas Invasion, saison 2, épisode 1), où le Docteur questionne Rose au sujet de sa nouvelle tête. **


	3. Peter Pan

« La barrière des apparences ne vous influence donc pas? Son étrangeté ne vous effraie pas le moins du monde, Rose Tyler? C'est un Seigneur du temps! Et il est coupable, je vous le garantie. Non? Vraiment? Vous vous considérez comme inséparables? Alors je mettrai le temps entre vous! C'est le temps lui-même qui vous séparera! » promit la Sorcière en les envoyant dans une nouvelle histoire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Peter Pan connaissait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le Pays Imaginaire. Et il pouvait TOUT faire. Qu'il s'agisse de fumer le calumet de paix lors d'une cérémonie indienne ou de dénicher les meilleurs coins de framboises, se moquer du Capitaine Crochet ou taquiner un des Garçons Perdus, Peter était le meilleur. Le plus rapide. Le plus rusé. Le plus agile. En plus, il volait et la fée Clochette le préférait à toute autre personne.

Le seul problème de Peter - et ce n'était pas sa faute - était qu'il était si débordé d'occupations et d'activités de toute sorte qu'il avait fort peu la notion du temps, sinon de la plus élémentaire façon. Il était « l'heure de manger » quand il avait faim, « l'heure de se battre » quand Crochet faisait des siennes et, très, très rarement, quand il n'avait absolument rien à faire, il pensait à Wendy.

La semaine avait été atrocement calme et même les Garçons Perdus s'étaient montrés sages et peu turbulents à cause de la varicelle ou d'une quantité invraisemblable de bonbons volés dans la réserve personnelle de Mouche. Même Clochette tintait avec lassitude. Peter prit donc la décision de changer d'air et s'envola vers Wendy.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si le temps au Pays Imaginaire était bizarre. Enfin, bizarre comparativement à, par exemple et sans aucun lien, une ville comme Londres. Dans cette ville, Big Ben n'oserait jamais, jamais tictaquer de travers. Jamais en retard ou en avance. Non, non, non. Les aiguilles tournaient dans cette sorte de valse serrée dont les pas sont minutieusement comptés et pas question de changer de cadence, de rythme ou de sens.

Quand il déboucha au-dessus de Londres et la trouvé plus illuminé qu'un arbre de Noël et incroyablement bruyante, Peter songea brièvement que c'était décidément très bizarre. Il vola vers la chambre de Wendy et poussa la fenêtre avec agacement avant de comprendre qu'elle ne s'ouvrait plus qu'à moitié et qu'une sorte de grillage souple recouvrait la surface intérieure.

Il sursauta quand un hululement démarra quasiment sous son nez. Il dégaina sa petite épée et lacéra le grillage avant de s'introduire dans la chambre. Le son était épouvantable et il essaya de se boucher les oreilles.

« Il est très imprudent d'entrer par la fenêtre du troisième étage. Je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le faire facilement. » chevrota une vieille dame.

Ses pantoufles faisaient d'amusants petits sch-sch sur le plancher et sa canne un léger toc chaque fois qu'elle avançait d'un pas.

Peter se tint fièrement devant la silhouette ridée, aux cheveux d'un blanc de neige et vêtue d'une robe de chambre épaisse. Une vieille! Et une vieille qui pouvait le voir? Comme c'était curieux!

« Je vous somme de vous identifier! » dit Peter avec audace.

« Et je n'ai jamais connu qu'une seule personne comme toi. À la fois arrogante, adorable, pleine d'espièglerie et sans méchanceté. Et avec l'insouciance d'un enfant pour ce qui est des années qui passent. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas? »

« Où est Wendy? Nous sommes dans sa chambre. »

« Il n'y a pas de Wendy. Et tu n'es pas Peter Pan. Ce n'est qu'un rôle que la Sorcière te force à jouer. Tu es le Docteur. »

« Impossible! Les docteurs sont des grandes personnes. Et je n'en suis pas une. »

« Je sais. Mais parfois, les grands sont aussi irresponsables que des enfants. Et certains ne vieillissent pas comme les autres. Et certains… certains se font des amis si précieux qu'ils peuvent attendre des années pour les revoir. Et même 80 ans. Et même ne jamais les oublier. »

« Je m'en vais. »

« J'aimerais que tu restes. Vois-tu, dans cette histoire, la Sorcière nous punit tous les deux. Elle m'a conservée les souvenirs et m'a fait vieillir. Et à toi, elle t'a tout pris et t'a donné cette jeunesse éternelle. »

« Et après? Pourquoi je resterais? »

« Parce que je vais mourir ce soir. C'est mon rôle dans cette histoire. Et si tu ne parviens pas à te souvenir, Docteur, tu seras coincé pour toujours dans le rôle de Peter Pan. »

« Tu es une grande personne. Et vieille. C'est normal de mourir. »

« Oui, c'est normal. Rose Tyler mourra un jour. Et le Docteur a toujours refusé de l'envisager sérieusement. Il ne veut pas perdre d'autres compagnons. Mais c'est inéluctable. »

« Iné-quoi? »

« Il ne peut pas l'éviter. Je mourrai, mais il ne le supporte pas. Alors il fait semblant que je ne suis pas importante, qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment. Il pense atténuer la blessure. »

« C'est stupide. »

« Je suis d'accord. Mais tu es le Docteur. Et tu joues le rôle de l'enfant qui ne grandit jamais, qui ne s'attache réellement jamais à personne et qui continuera longtemps, très longtemps, à voler d'une étoile à l'autre. »

Rose s'assit péniblement dans un fauteuil et lui fit signe d'approcher. Peter Pan hausa le menton et croisa les bras. Rose soupira : « Je me demande ce que la Sorcière a prévu pour après. Est-ce que je deviendrai un fantôme, condamnée à voir le reflet de mon Docteur dans un gamin qui vivra pour toujours? Cela lui ressemblerait bien. »

« Tu penses à la mort. Ça te fait peur? »

« Un peu. Et toi? »

« La mort est la dernière aventure qu'il me reste. »

« Alors attends-la avec moi. S'il-te-plaît. Et tiens-moi bien la main. »

« Pourquoi? Tu as peur de tomber du fauteuil? » demanda Peter avec curiosité.

« Non, mais j'aurais moins peur. »

« Parce que je te tiens la main? »

Peter aperçut une larme rouler sur la joue de la vieille dame. Est-ce que c'était sa faute si elle pleurait?

« Je ne veux pas que tu pleures. Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Rose d'un ton faussement innocent.

« Parce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont malheureux. »

« Et si tu vois des gens malheureux, ça te rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. » compléta doucement Rose en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste que… c'est juste que… ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. Quand on a mal, on prend un médicament et c'est fini. »

« Et c'est le Docteur qui le dit. » blagua Rose.

Elle grimaça et porta une main à sa poitrine.

« Ça ne va pas? » s'inquiéta Peter.

« Comme disait Sarah Jane, tout a son temps. Tout doit finir. Et c'est mon tour. »

« Non, je ne veux pas. » fit-il d'un ton buté.

« Tu ne peux pas décider ça. »

« Si, je peux! Viens avec moi! Viens avec moi au Pays Imaginaire! Tu ne peux pas mourir là-bas! »

« Il faudrait de la poudre de fée. »

« Je te porterai. »

« Et une pensée heureuse. Tu as toujours été ma pensée heureuse. »

« Alors, viens! Lève-toi! »

« L'histoire est finie, Docteur. Je dois rester ici. »

Peter hésita.

« Tu es Peter Pan. La mort des grandes personnes ne te concerne pas. Va-t-en. Retourne au Pays Imaginaire. Sois heureux et amuse-toi bien. Et ne reviens pas ici. »

Il recula de quelques pas, s'adossa à la fenêtre.

« Je peux partir? »

« Va-t-en, Peter Pan. Envole-toi. Mais promets-moi une chose. »

« Quoi? »

« Ne regarde jamais en arrière. »

Peter décolla et plana à quelques centimètres du sol. Il s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour de bon quand, contrairement à ce que la vieille dame lui avait dit, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il la vit, tête inclinée, les yeux fermés et la main pendant mollement. Son cœur rata un battement quand il comprit qu'elle était morte.

Dans ce bref instant où le gamin du Pays Imaginaire fut confronté à la mort, il perdit son innocence. Et Peter Pan est un personnage moulé dans l'innocence. Alors il devint… autre chose.

Ce fut le Docteur qui atterrit lourdement sur le plancher et qui s'effondra au pied de Rose. Il l'enlaça et la tristesse le broya. Elle l'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin. Quand elle avait comprit qu'il ne redeviendrait pas le Docteur à temps, elle l'avait poussé à partir pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin de tout ça, pour qu'il ne redevienne pas le Docteur… quand il serait trop tard.

Il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il avait regardé une dernière fois. Et il était le Docteur. Mais il était trop tard.

« Je suis désolé, Rose, tellement désolé. Je suis désolé…. Désolé… »

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Arg! Vous avez encore réussi! Maudits soyez-vous! » grimaça la Sorcière.

« Comment ça 'réussi'? Rose est morte! » riposta le Docteur.

« Mais je vais bien, maintenant. » dit la principale intéressée.

« Oh, oui, Rose est morte, mais vous avez réussi à tuer Peter Pan! Sans innocence, pas d'éternel enfant. Il n'y a que l'inconscience qui le protégeait et vous avez réussi à la lui enlever! »

« Alors… nous avons gagné? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez? » dit la Sorcière en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Ça aurait encore été mieux adapté avec Amy Pond, mais j'ai une préférence pour Rose. Alors, tant pis pour la rouquine.**


	4. Raiponce

« Vous serez séparés, je le dis! Il deviendra aveugle et elle restera seule, couverte par la honte et brisée par le chagrin et la solitude. Et si vous parvenez néanmoins à survivre, vous errerez durant une éternité, chacun de votre côté! » menaça à nouveau la Sorcière.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Raiponce vivait dans cette tour depuis longtemps et il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison que ça change. « Le monde était terrible, avait-dit la sorcière, et tu n'y trouveras que du malheur. » Elle était donc restée isolée, en sécurité et sous la garde de la sorcière. L'inconscient qui se risquerait à escalader les pierres de la tour tomberait bien vite et serait déchiqueté par les ronces qui poussaient tout autour.

Tout ce que Raiponce avait à faire était de prendre soin de sa beauté et il fallait des heures pour s'occuper de sa chevelure qui mesurait des mètres et des mètres. La sorcière lui avait ordonné de ne jamais les couper et c'était tout aussi bien. Autrement, il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen de monter jusqu'en haut de la tour et la jeune Raiponce serait vite morte de faim et de soif.

Dès qu'elle entendait « Raiponce, descends vite tes longs cheveux! », la jeune fille s'exécutait et la sorcière grimpait péniblement jusqu'à elle.

Et puis, un jour, au lieu de la voix grumeleuse de la vieille femme, Raiponce avait entendu le timbre grave et enjôleur d'un homme : « Raiponce, descends vite tes longs cheveux! »

Elle n'avait pu faire autrement que d'obéir à cet ordre. Elle s'était exécutée avant même de réaliser qu'un inconnu approchait. Il mit bien moins de temps à surgir à sa fenêtre que la sorcière. Il était plus mince, plus jeune, plus athlétique et semblait très empressé à découvrir la propriétaire de la masse dorée qui lui avait permis de la rejoindre.

Après avoir vaincu sa frayeur et sa timidité, il lui parla du monde extérieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils discutèrent longtemps et il finit par la convaincre de le suivre. Le monde n'était sans doute pas si terrible si un jeune homme aussi charmant l'accompagnait, se dit-elle. Restait à trouver l'astuce pour redescendre ensemble.

Le prince proposa de revenir avec une corde la prochaine fois. Raiponce hésita et se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Ce n'était pas une jeune demoiselle portée à la réflexion, mais elle osa proposer d'utiliser ses propres cheveux. Et au moment où elle imaginait cette solution, Raiponce reconnut le beau jeune homme : « Docteur? »

Il cilla et la reconnu également : « Rose? Comme vous avez de longs cheveux!

« C'est pour mieux descendre, mon enfant. » blagua Rose, ayant retrouvé sa personnalité et sa mémoire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire au même moment.

C'est plutôt joli. » répliqua-t-il en faisant tourner une mèche entre son index et son pouce. Il semblait fasciné.

« Et horriblement peu pratique. Coupons tout ça et partons. »

Il parut étonné et elle soupira, l'air coquine : « Je n'ai pas besoin de garder toute cette perruque. Je vais faire une tresse, la couper et nous descendrons tous les deux de la tour. Raiponce aurait vraiment dû y songer dans l'histoire originale. »

« Il me semble qu'elle ne voulait pas sacrifier ses cheveux. »

« Caprice de femme que je n'ai pas. Tant que je n'ai pas à me raser le crâne, ça va. L'idiote a demandé au prince de lui amener un brin de soie à chaque visite pour fabriquer une échelle. Et dire qu'une simple corde aurait suffit. Ou ses cheveux. »

« Elle voulait sans doute faire durer le plaisir. »

« Eh bien, pas moi. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent du fait que, dans le conte original, la princesse met aux monde deux enfants après avoir été éjectée par la sorcière et que cela sous-entendait que les fréquentations de la belle n'étaient pas si chastes.

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Non, non, non! Vous n'avez pas le droit! » s'exclame la Sorcière.

« Pas le droit de quoi? D'être intelligente? » fit Rose.

« Notre lot quotidien est de défier la plupart des lois, vous savez. Quand la règle interdit de faire une chose, c'est généralement parce que c'est plus amusant, justement, de l'enfreindre. » ajouta le Docteur. « Et diablement plus efficace. En plus, vous n'aviez pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas suivre les règles. »

« Si, je l'avais dit! »

« Oh, peut-être. Je ne sais plus trop. En fait, c'est parce qu'on ne vous écoute jamais. Vous ne dites que des sottises. »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**C'était mon conte préféré quand j'étais petite. La longueur des cheveux de la princesse m'a longtemps fait rêver. Mais dès la première fois (j'avais 5-6 ans), je m'étais demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas été un peu plus futée. C'était ma petite revanche ^^**


	5. Le Petit Chaperon rouge

« Voyons voir… ah oui. Cette histoire-ci. Changeons le rose pour le rouge! Chère enfant, tu as accepté la Bête et tu as accepté de mourir pour le sauver. Mourir, c'est facile quand on y pense bien. L'effort dure une ou deux secondes, puis… l'oubli. Poussons le questionnement un peu plus loin. Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller, Rose Tyler? » ginça la Sorcière en jetant à nouveau le sortilège

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quand le petit Chaperon rouge rencontra le Loup la première fois, les choses ne se passèrent pas très bien. Les dents énormes, les yeux jaunes, les grognements, tout l'effraya et elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes, se jurant de n'en parler à personne. Sa mère et sa grand-mère insistaient pour qu'elle reste à la maison et ne s'éloigne pas, mais Chaperon rouge n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La forêt était pleine de merveilles et de mystères et elle parvenait à courir assez vite pour se sortir du pétrin. Le loup était simplement un danger potentiel : il lui suffisait d'être prudente et tout se passerait bien.

Le seul problème était que le Loup revenait régulièrement. Oh, il avait appris la subtilité également. On ne voyait de lui qu'une ombre le long d'un sentier ou bien on entendait son hurlement lugubre dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il ne cherchait pas à l'approcher, mais il devint visible au fil des mois qu'il la suivait.

À deux reprises, il la força à changer de route. Plus tard, les traces d'un bivouaque et l'attaque d'une dizaine de bandits sur une petite ferme isolée lui firent penser qu'elle avait peut-être failli découvrir leur campement. La seconde fois, c'était à cette époque où un énorme sanglier terrorisait la région. Petit à petit, Chaperon rouge en vint à considérer le Loup comme un compagnon dans ses aventures forestières. Le Loup devenait un protecteur.

Apercevoir un loup et cacher ce fait à sa mère était une chose, mais fréquenter un loup presque ouvertement et ne pas en dire un mot était encore plus bizarre. Bizarre comme le comportement de ce fauve énorme.

Un mois plus tard, Chaperon rouge crut distinguer l'ombre du Loup et s'étonna qu'il daigne enfin se montrer à découvert. Elle déchanta en voyant qu'il y avait une meute au complet et qu'elle représentait leur prochain repas. Elle se dépêcha de grimper à l'arbre le plus proche quand un grognement et un bruit de lutte la fit regarder par-dessus son épaule.

La meute était aux prises avec un adversaire batailleur et féroce qui avait déjà égorgé l'un d'eux et qui s'occupait à présent à régler leur compte au reste de la bande. SON Loup!

Chaperon rouge hésita entre trouver refuge sur sa branche et intervenir, mais en voyant comment la meute se coordonnait pour attaquer son protecteur, elle se laissa tomber au sol, saisit deux grosses pierres et les jeta violemment au museau du loup le plus proche. Cette diversion permet au Loup de happer et de broyer une des pattes de son attaquant et de l'achever en faisant craquer les os au défaut du cou. D'un bond, il se plaça devant elle et défia la meute de poursuivre son attaque.

Ils étaient encore six, dont le chef, un mâle aussi énorme que le Loup, et ils foncèrent sur eux. Chaperon rouge leur jeta des pierres, les frappa avec une branche et leur donna des coups de pieds quand ils parvinrent à la faire tomber. Elle emprisonna le chef dans son vêtement rouge et enfonça le capuchon dans sa gorge pour l'étouffer au moment où il lui mordit la main. Ignorant la douleur, elle poussa le tissu un peu plus profondément et il se convulsa avant de mourir.

Elle entendit un grognement suivi d'un gémissement de douleur derrière elle et tomba nez à… museau avec le Loup. La meute avait été vaincue et les corps gisaient autour d'eux dans des flaques de sang. Chaperon rouge recula timidement. Ils n'étaient plus au cœur de la bataille et le Loup était vraiment gigantesque! Il gémit encore et se coucha sur le côté.

Elle hésita. Il était blessé. Il avait été blessé en la sauvant. Alors elle ignora la voix de sa mère qui l'implorait de rester sage et d'oublier les choses étranges qui se passaient dans la forêt. Elle s'agenouilla près du Loup et l'examina rapidement. Son pelage portait des traces de morsures et de sang, son flanc était déchiré et une de ses oreilles pendait mollement, le bout presque sectionné.

Chaperon rouge déchira son capuchon et en fit des bandelettes qu'elle humidifia au ruisseau tout proche. Le Loup grogna piteusement quand elle nettoya ses plaies et il tressaillit quand elle pansa délicatement son oreille. Il avait l'air encore plus bizarre avec les pansements rouges et elle réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de le soigner avec du tissu aussi visible. S'il était blessé, il n'allait pas pouvoir se camoufler facilement dans un univers de verdure.

Elle flatta la grosse tête. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir peur de lui. Mais c'était pire parce que, désormais, elle avait peur POUR lui. Il renifla et se tendit. Elle suspendit sa caresse, mais l'attention de l'animal resta obstinément fixé sur sa main, qu'elle n'avait pas soignée : « Ce n'est pas grave. Les crocs n'ont pas pénétré très loin. Il n'en a pas eu la chance. »

Mais le Loup demeura tendu, même après qu'elle se soit soignée. Elle resta auprès du Loup aussi longtemps qu'elle l'osa et ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée.

« Ma chérie! J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce que tu te maries! Pas question que tu ailles à nouveau te perdre dans la forêt! »

« Mais maman…! »

« Pas de mais maman! »

« Je vais bien! »

« Et ça? » cria-t-elle en relevant la manche qui dissimulait le pansement.

« Ce n'est… il n'est rien arrivé de grave! »

« Mais il est arrivé quelque chose! Oh, pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais? »

Les jours suivants, la vigilance de sa mère se renforça et elle était surveillée dès qu'elle faisait un pas hors de la maison. Elle décida de s'éveiller très tôt et de partir avant que sa mère ouvre un œil. Elle passerait la journée dans la forêt pour trouver le Loup et vérifier qu'il allait bien. Et si sa mère se plaignait de son absence, elle prétendrait être avec sa grand-mère. La vieille dame commençait à avoir des trous de mémoire et ne se souvenait pas si elle avait reçu de la visite récemment. Ce n'était pas très joli de mentir, mais c'était tout simplement injuste qu'on interdise à une jeune personne débrouillarde de se promener à sa guise.

Chaperon rouge se sauva de la maison et retrouva les sentiers familiers avec joie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le loup la rejoigne, comme s'il la guettait depuis tout ce temps. Il se portait bien et s'était débarrassé de tous les bandages, sauf celui à son oreille. Il gargouilla de plaisir quand elle le flatta et lui ôta le pansement. Son oreille était toujours tombante, mais elle ne saignait plus et se cicatriserait convenablement.

« Oh mon dieu! » s'exclama-t-on. « Attention, petite! Écarte-toi vite! »

Chaperon rouge et le Loup se tournèrent vers le bûcheron, avec une expression coupable. Elle n'avait pas songé un instant qu'elle faisait quelque chose de répréhensible ou de dangereux, n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le Loup, bien que son protecteur, avait une forme que tout le village avait appris à craindre depuis toujours. Quant au Loup, il semblait embarrassé de s'être laissé surprendre par un inconnu.

Le bûcheron s'avança en levant sa hache et Chaperon rouge s'interposa entre lui et le Loup, qui se sauva à toute vitesse, en lui criant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Le bûcheron la repoussa violemment et poursuivit la bête avant de comprendre l'inutilité de la chose.

« Je connais cette bête. Je la chasse depuis très longtemps. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle, tu m'entends? Les loups sont dangereux. Et certains plus que d'autres. » grommela-t-il.

Il la traîna chez elle où sa mère fit une crise d'hystérie en apprenant l'incident - et en devinant le reste. Le brave homme lui expliqua que des rumeurs couraient sur des loups géants et plus intelligents que la moyenne… et bien plus dangereux que les autres. Elle enferma sa fille à double tour en attendant de trouver une façon de l'éloigner de la forêt. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'envoyer vivre chez sa sœur et son mari, à la ville?

Dès le lendemain matin, elle se retrouva dans une charrette et veillée étroitement. Sa mère avait demandé l'aide du bûcheron pour les accompagner hors de la forêt. Chaperon rouge ravalait ses protestations et sa colère : on ne l'avait pas attachée, mais c'était tout juste. Elle devina que le Loup les suivait au froissement de feuillage inexplicable, qui se produisait, de loin en loin. Le Loup voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là. Elle se rendit compte que le bûcheron l'observait du coint de l'œil et qu'il avait deviné que le Loup les suivait. Elle trembla devant son expression satisfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait? Si seulement elle avait un moyen de faire comprendre au Loup qu'il devait se méfier!

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit dans une minuscule auberge, dont le seul avantage (du point de vue de sa mère et du bûcheron) était de posséder des murs et une porte pouvant être verrouillée. L'impression de prison s'accentua. L'homme tira sa paillasse devant la porte, ce qui interdisait à Rose de sortir sans lui marcher dessus. Il vérifia que la fenêtre était solidement barricadée. Les volets laissaient passer un fin rayon de lune qui fit soupirer Chaperon rouge. La liberté était si proche et si lointaine à la fois!

En plein milieu de la nuit, Chaperon rouge s'éveilla en entendant gratter juste de l'autre côté du mur. Le ronflement du bûcheron camouflait presque complètement les sons, mais elle comprit enfin que le Loup (ça ne pouvait être que lui) creusait la terre juste à la base du mur. La petite chambre ne possédait pas de plancher et des jonchées de paille et d'herbes aromatiques couvraient le sol. Aussitôt, avec énergie et espoir, Chaperon rouge se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à creuser à son tour. Elle se faufila ensuite dehors et fonça dans la forêt, le Loup sur les talons.

Au matin, en découvrant le tunnel, le bûcheron jura et la mère du Chaperon rouge éclata en sanglots et en plaintes. Ils partirent ensemble dans la forêt, suivant la piste du Loup (les empreintes les plus gigantesques que la pauvre femme ait jamais vues) et du Chaperon rouge. Ils trouvèrent assez rapidement le vêtement rouge. Il était suspendu à une branche, comme à une patère temporaire. Un peu plus loin, ils trouvèrent sa robe et ses souliers. Et quand les traces de pas se transformèrent en une seconde série de pattes géantes, la mère perdit la voix et le bûcheron jura à nouveau en balançant sa hache dans le premier tronc venu.

« Ma fille! Mon enfant! » gémissait la mère.

« C'est trop tard. Elle a été mordue. Et elle a choisi. »

« Je veux retrouver ma fille. »

« Priez plutôt pour ne jamais la rencontrer. Le Loup est en elle pour toujours. »

« Non! Non! »

« C'est comme ça. C'est fini. On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant. Ils sont loin. »

Il repartit, laissant la mère reprendre ses esprits avant de le suivre. Elle resta pourtant un moment dans la petite clairière. Et elle vit.

Deux loups énormes. L'un deux avait une oreille dont la pointe retombait un peu, ce qui lui donnait un air cruel. L'autre, à peine plus petit, la fixait de ses yeux dorés. Après un instant, d'un commun accord muet, ils lui tournèrent le dos et disparurent en deux bonds dans la forêt.

**0o0o0o0o0**

La Sorcière hurla de dépit, mais le Docteur s'inquiétait : « Le Loup est en elle pour toujours? Je n'aime pas ce que cela suppose. »

Il repensait au Méchant Loup et se demandait…

« Elle a choisi, espèce d'idiot. » cracha la Sorcière. « Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot! ELLE a prouvé qu'elle vous choisirait, soit. Mais nous allons corser un peu les choses. Voyons voir si vous supporterez tous ses choix. »


	6. La Petite sirène

« Vous prenez plaisir à changer les règles, alors changeons un peu les rôles pour cette fois et voyons ce qui se passera. » dit la Sorcière. « La Petite sirène… oui, oui, oui. On pourrait s'attendre à ce que je soumette la jolie petite Rose au supplice de la nageoire, mais le Docteur convient beaucoup mieux dans les circonstances. Lui arracher le moyen de courir ou de parler, oui, oui. Vous ne vous souvenez plus de l'histoire? Ah, mes enfants, quelle pitié! »

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le Merman était le plus curieux de tous et il passait beaucoup trop de temps à la surface pour observer les bateaux passer. Il devinait à leur bord des silhouettes dansantes et remuantes et les enviait. Il se demandait l'effet que cela faisait d'avoir l'infini au-dessus de la tête et l'air tout autour de soi toute la journée, comment les humains pouvaient vivre avec les pieds collés au sol sans pouvoir se libérer dans un univers en trois dimensions. Chaque fois qu'il jouait les intrus dans leur voyage, même s'il leur trouvait mille défauts, le Merman se surprenait à désirer les rejoindre.

Il entendit chanter un jour et il ne put résister à la tentation d'accompagner cette jolie voix. Après un instant de surprise, le chant s'arrêta et une tête blonde se pencha à la rambarde. Il se renfonça dans l'eau, vaincu par la timidité. Mais il revint tous les jours et ils se chantèrent à nouveau ensemble, sans jamais qu'elle puisse le voir. Il resta des heures à nager autour du bateau et apprit qu'il s'agissait d'une princesse et qu'elle s'appelait Rose.

Comme ils approchaient de la terre et que le Merman se préparait à faire ses adieux, peut-être en se montrant à la jolie demoiselle, une tempête s'acharna sur le navire à l'improviste et les vents le firent chavirer. Quand il l'aperçut, s'accrochant désespérément à une planche, le Merman ne résista pas et nagea vers Rose. Il l'atteignit juste au moment où elle perdait le souffle et que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il l'enlaça et se mit à nager vers le continent.

Des heures plus tard, il la déposa sur une plage et, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui déclarer son amour (qui était devenu évident au fil des jours) tout en lui faisant ses adieux, il murmura simplement son nom et s'enfuit rapidement.

Il pensa à elle durant des mois. Sa famille et ses amis le convainquirent de demander l'aide d'une magicienne, dans l'espoir qu'un filtre puisse le guérir de tous les soupirs qu'il poussait. Au lieu d'un remède, la magicienne lui proposa de revoir la princesse.

Mais il y avait des conditions et un prix à payer.

Il accepta tout, incapable de vivre plus longtemps loin d'elle et certain de pouvoir s'accommoder de tout.

Il sacrifia ses nageoires pour deux jambes et paya la transformation avec sa voix. Il ne parvenait pas à courir et ne pouvait plus parler, encore moins chanter. La magicienne l'avait aussi prévenu : il cherchait l'amour et le trouverait mais il ne vivrait que tant et aussi longtemps que sa bien-aimée le considérerait également comme l'unique amour de sa vie. Autrement dit, le Merman vivrait ou mourrait par amour.

Il se dit que la possibilité dépassait le risque et il accepta.

Deux jours plus tard, dissimulant la souffrance que ses jambes lui causaient et l'embarras de sa gorge muette, il avait retrouvé la princesse et l'avait abordée. Elle s'était aussitôt émue devant son visage, s'exclamant qu'il ressemblait à un être à qui elle devait la vie. Elle ne l'avait qu'entrevue une fois, en pleine tempête, mais elle lui devait tout. Rose fut déçue qu'il ne puisse chanter avec elle, ce qui impliquait qu'il n'était pas le mystérieux chanteur de son voyage, mais elle découvrit rapidement quel compagnon extraordinaire il faisait.

Quant au Merman, il était comblé. Elle était belle, tendre, aimante, jolie et tout à lui : une Rose pleine de vie et qui illuminait chaque moment de sa vie. Il comprit toutefois rapidement que, s'il était son meilleur ami et un complice (muet), elle espérait quelque chose de plus en son cœur, et cela, il n'arrivait pas à le lui offrir. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le chant ou la musique.

De temps en temps, elle observait la mer et il savait qu'elle se remémorait les événements du naufrage, quand il lui avait sauvé la vie et quand ils avaient chanté ensemble. Il ne pouvait même pas le lui dire. D'une certaine façon, elle attendait une personne qui n'existait plus et le pauvre Merman était relégué dans l'ombre alors qu'il se voulait éclatant comme le soleil. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle se lasserait d'attendre après une voix fantôme et le regarderait vraiment. Peut-être.

Il patientait, il avait tout le temps du monde, et jouissait de sa présence et de sa tendresse. Il pouvait vivre heureux durant très, très longtemps de cette façon. Son cœur se serrait de temps en temps quand elle fredonnait un air que la brise emportait au large, mais il n'y aurait personne d'autre que lui auprès d'elle. Il en était certain. Elle le lui avait fait comprendre.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient sur la plage, ils entendirent la voix d'un jeune homme et la princesse tressaillit. Elle se précipita vers lui, abandonnant le Merman à sa démarche plus lente. Ce dernier arriva alors que tout était joué.

La Princesse avait trouvé un être si semblable au Merman que c'en était choquant. Comble de malheur, il possédait une voix magnifique et ne tarda pas à courtiser la belle, qui roucoula bientôt de plaisir et se fit toute rougissante devant ses compliments. Le soir-même, Rose avoua à son confident muet qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour de sa vie.

Elle vit qu'elle le peinait, mais elle lui jura qu'il pourrait rester auprès d'elle pour toujours, qu'il n'avait pas à la quitter s'il ne le désirait pas.

Le Merman se sentait déjà mourir.

Il s'enfuit sur la plage où il aperçut ses amis et sa famille qui l'appelaient.

« Tue ton rival et revient avec nous. Si la princesse meurt elle aussi, tu retrouveras même ta voix. Reviens avec nous! La magicienne nous a tout raconté, mais tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour une ingrate qui ne sait pas où est son bonheur! »

Il se détourna, un instant tenté de retrouver la sécurité des siens. Mais il n'était pas question de toucher un seul des cheveux blonds de Rose. Et s'il la quittait, il voulait la savoir heureuse. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec cet homme qui aurait pu être son jumeau. Il ne pouvait lui enlever cet amour, même si lui-même n'y avait pas eu droit.

Il ne pouvait pas faire payer Rose, pas plus que la rendre malheureuse. Alors il mourrait d'amour. Elle serait triste, mais l'autre la réconforterait. Et ils vivraient ensemble.

Et soudain, dans un craquement de lumière apparut une vieille femme qui grimaça et le força à revenir sur la plage.

« Docteur, je ne vous laisserai pas vous sacrifier sans que vous sachiez tout! »

Le Merman cilla et… retrouva la mémoire du Docteur. Il faillit sauter sur la Sorcière et ragea quand elle le repoussa et que ses jambes de Merman-humain le trahirent.

« Cet homme, celui qui sait si bien chanter, c'est votre jumeau. Longue histoire que je passe sous silence. Mais il est vous. Et vous êtes lui. La seule différence est qu'il peut parler et qu'il a avoué son amour pour Rose Tyler. Oh oui, vous l'aimez, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Peu importe l'histoire ou la situation ou le corps que vous habitez, vous l'aimez. J'en connais un rayon là-dessus. Alors je vais faire quelque chose, Docteur, je vais vous donner un choix supplémentaire. Disons que je suis lasse et que j'ai hâte que toute cette histoire s'achève. »

La Sorcière hocha la tête et poursuivit : « Il est vous et vous êtes lui. Je peux vous échanger. Vous vivrez avec elle et l'autre… eh bien l'autre subira ce destin que connaissent tous les mortels. Qu'en dites-vous? »

Le Docteur réfléchit un moment, mais déclina l'offre et entra dans la mer. Il disparaîtrait et Rose connaîtrait le bonheur avec un « lui » qui était capable de lui dire « je t'aime ». Rose avait eu droit cet aveu et si l'autre était le jumeau du Docteur, il avait besoin d'elle et l'aimerait toujours. Tant que Rose Tyler était heureuse, peu importait avec qui elle vivait.

La Sorcière fronça les sourcils avec colère : « Vous êtes stupide. »

**0o0o0o0o0**

« Comment ça, ça n'a pas d'importance avec qui je vis? » s'exclama Rose.

« C'était une copie de moi aussi fidèle que possible. Tu étais avec moi! » répliqua le Docteur.

« Pareil, mais pas toi! Pas le vrai toi! »

« Et alors? »  
« Et alors? Mais et toi? Qu'est-ce qui te serait arrivé si la Sorcière n'avait pas mit fin à l'histoire? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas comment le conte finit? »

« Seulement la version de Disney. » se défendit-elle.

« La Petite sirène a renoncé à son immortalité en aimant un mortel et, en n'étant pas payée de retour, elle meurt et devient l'écume des vagues. » fit la Sorcière qui vit l'expression peinée de Rose et s'en trouva enchantée. « Et comme les sirènes n'ont pas d'âmes, pas de réincarnation possible. »

Rose enfouit son visage dans ses mains et la Sorcière commença à se dire qu'elle finirait par gagner. Peut-être avec la prochaine histoire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Cette partie a probablement rappelé des souvenirs à ceux qui ont lu Merman, non? Alors si vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas assez de description du Docteur sous sa forme de Merman, qu'il manque d'actions et de nageoires, je vous invite à faire un petit tour (enfin petit… vu le nombre de chapitres, « petit » est sans doute mal choisi) vers la fic Merman. À bientôt :-)**


	7. Blanche-Neige

Quand la méchante reine déguisée lui remit la pomme, Rose en connaissait très bien la nature. Elle croqua pourtant sauvagement dedans et s'écroula aussitôt. Un peu plus tard, quand le Docteur/Prince Charmant arriva, il pratiqua les manœuvres de réanimation, retira le morceau de pomme de sa gorge et l'aida à sortir du cercueil de verre que les nains avaient fabriqué pour elle

Comme les nains applaudissaient et pleuraient de joie de la retrouver, Rose eut une curieuse expression et, plutôt que de passer du temps dans les bras du Docteur, se réfugia auprès de ses amis et les réconforta jusqu'à ce que la Sorcière mette fin à l'histoire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cet air. » dit le Docteur. « Encore moins pourquoi tu as pris la pomme. Tu savais! »

« C'était plus simple. » rétorqua Rose d'un ton plat. « La méchante reine est venue avec un peigne enchanté, des aiguilles trempées dans le venin et un ruban magique pour m'étouffer. Tu ne te rappelles pas? Elle serait revenue avec autre chose si j'avais simplement décliné son offre. Et puis, je savais que tu arriverais et que tu me débarrasserais du morceau de pomme. Sans tournevis sonique en plus. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas satisfaite de tout ça. Nous avons encore vaincu la Sorcière. »

« Peut-être que j'ai compris où elle voulait en venir. Le message est assez clair une fois qu'on ne s'aveugle plus. »

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil intrigué. Rose avait l'air blessée par son attitude et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.


	8. Cendrillon

**J'avoue qu'au départ, je pensais faire un truc un peu plus amusant et je suis tombée dans le drame dans toute sa splendeur. Je me rappelle les mots de Shakespeare qui pourraient peut-être vous faire comprendre pourquoi : celui qui n'a jamais souffert en amour n'a jamais réellement aimé. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture… et bon drame.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Les manigances de sa « belle-famille » furent déjouées par sa « fée-marraine » qui lui procura robe, bijoux, carrosse et chevaux pour se rendre au bal, sans écouter un seul instant les protestations de Rose.

Son arrivée prit la petite foule de courtisans par surprise, d'autant que le Prince se leva d'un bond de son trône et déclara qu'il ne danserait qu'avec elle désormais. Rose se vit obligée de valser encore et encore avec le Docteur/Prince qui essaya par tous les moyens de la dérider et de savoir pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas plus enthousiaste. Il ne fit pas un geste de trop quand elle se déroba, bien avant minuit, pour s'enfuir, mais ne put l'empêcher de fracasser les souliers de verre au bas des marches. Son geste rageur le prit au dépourvu. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela? Il ramassa les morceaux des souliers et s'interrogea longuement sur la conduite de sa compagne.

Il se demanda comment faire pour la retrouver et mettre fin à l'histoire quand celle-ci se termina abruptement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

« Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez stoppé cette histoire alors que je n'ai même pas retrouvé Rose? Alors que le conte a été brisé autant que ces fichus souliers de verre? » s'exclama le Docteur quand la Sorcière afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

« J'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'essaie de vous ouvrir les yeux. »

« C'est ça, oui. » grinça le Docteur.

« Votre amie a compris plus vite que vous. Il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour votre histoire. Elle le sait maintenant. »


	9. Le Vaillant petit soldat de plomb

Le vaillant petit soldat n'avait qu'une jambe et trouvait particulièrement injuste d'être en plomb : pas moyen de bouger, de sauter ou de courir. Il n'avait ainsi pas la moindre chance de rejoindre la jolie danseuse de papier dans son château de carton. Celle-ci, vêtue de rose, évitait son regard et se contentait de garder la pose, immobile.

Le soir venu, ils échangèrent quelques propos qui déconcertèrent les jouets autour d'eux.

« Rose, c'est ridicule. Au moins, parle-moi. » dit le soldat de plomb. « Si nous voulons défaire le sortilège de la Sorcière, il faut établir un plan. »

« J'ai compris pourquoi elle le faisait. J'ai compris que jamais tu ne me dirais ce que je veux entendre. Alors à quoi bon prétendre et essayer et tourner autour du pot? Notre histoire n'est pas un conte de fées. Il n'y aura pas de fin heureuse, Docteur. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » protesta-t-il. »

« Vois les choses en face. Nous finirons séparés, par accident ou par la mort. Ou bien tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre et je resterai en rade sur une planète en espérant qu'un vaisseau veuille bien me ramener à la maison. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je… »

« C'est la malédiction des Seigneurs du temps, tu me l'as dit. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et ceux qui t'accompagnent ont leur propre malédiction. Sarah Jane l'avait bien compris. Reinette aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi parles-tu d'elles? »

« Parce qu'elles et moi… nous nous comprenons. Tu nous tues, Docteur. Tu nous tues de la façon la plus insidieuse possible. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »

Le Docteur ne put ajouter autre chose, car le chat vint les déranger et les jouets durent reprendre leur place et garder le silence.

Le lendemain, le petit soldat de plomb à une jambe tomba par la fenêtre. Après une odyssée spectaculaire dans les égouts débouchant dans le port, puis dans le ventre d'un poisson, puis à bord d'un bateau de pêche et dans l'étal du poissonnier, il se retrouva à son point de départ : un peu abimé, mais toujours vaillant et désireux d'expliquer à Rose qu'il avait compris la 'malédiction du compagnon'.

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Rose! Je veux que tu restes avec moi! »

« Oui, pour le moment. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais pas pour toujours. Pas le même toujours que toi. »

« J'aimerais. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Alors j'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu sois heureuse. »

« Tu n'as donc pas compris que je ne l'étais qu'avec toi? Que je ne l'étais que quand tu l'étais aussi? Mais non! Tu n'as rien compris! Ça n'a pas d'importance avec qui je vis, comme dans l'épisode de la Petite Sirène. Toi ou un autre! Tu ne fais pas la différence! Tu penses que je peux trouver mon bonheur aussi facilement et transférer mon affection sur un autre en un claquement de doigt! »

Sur ce, le propriétaire des jouets, un gamin gâté pourri, décida que le soldat de plomb à une jambe était un jouet cassé et le jeta dans le foyer.

La danseuse de papier frémit sur son socle.

« Tout va bien, Rose. » promit le soldat de plomb, dont le chapeau et les bottes commençaient à fondre.

« Tu n'as rien compris. » murmura Rose.

La porte s'ouvrit et provoqua un courant d'air dont la danseuse de papier profita. Elle atterrit dans le foyer à son tour.

« Rose! »

« Même quand on te déteste, même quand on t'en veut à mort, même quand on a envie de te secouer pour te faire voir la vérité… on t'aime. Et je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul. » dit Rose avant de partir en fumée.

Le Docteur craqua, fondit et la larme de plomb se mélangea aux cendres de papier.


	10. Hansel et Gretel

« Eh bien, les petits, ce n'est pas mal du tout. Pas mal du tout. » gloussa la Sorcière.

Le Docteur était muet et essayait de digérer le fait que Rose ait sauté exprès dans le feu pour mourir à ses côtés. Et les explications qu'elle lui avait lancées à la tête.

« Tu ne dis plus rien? » demanda perfidement la Sorcière.

« Laissez-le tranquille. » ordonna froidement Rose.

« Ooooh, quelle équipe. Prête à se défendre jusqu'à la mort. »

Le Docteur hésita, maladroit avec les mots pour la première fois de sa régénération.

« Il ne le dira pas, hein? » fit remarquer la Sorcière à Rose.

« Ce n'est pas votre problème. »

« Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi aurais-je perdu autant de temps à vous plonger dans toutes ces histoires autrement? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que vous êtes les deux pires idiots que j'ai vus depuis longtemps. Et croyez-moi, j'en croise depuis longtemps! C'est parce que je vous aime bien que je fais tout ça! »

« C'est ça! » grincèrent-ils sur le même ton.

« Mignon tout plein quand ils sont synchros! Un dernier petit tour? » fit la Sorcière en faisant tournoyer le sort entre ses doigts.

« Pas question! »

Le Docteur la plaqua au sol et Rose saisit ses poignets pour l'empêcher de jeter le sortilège. La Sorcière se débattit, en vain. Le décor était le même salon où leur corps de plomb et de papier avaient brûlé un peu plus tôt, mais la pièce se transformait lentement. Les couleurs devenaient plus vives, plus pimpantes. Une odeur de sucrée couvrit l'odeur de cendre et de fumée. Et le foyer s'élargit jusqu'à devenir monstrueux.

« Nous sommes dans un autre conte? » s'inquiéta Rose, tout en continuant à emprisonner les poignets de la Sorcière.

« Nous allons jeter la Sorcière au feu. Elle nous a saoulés avec ses contes et c'en est assez. »

Rose fut frappée de stupeur! Brûler la Sorcière? D'accord, elle était méchante, mais depuis quand le Docteur faisait-il preuve d'une telle violence?

« Tu ne reconnais pas le décor? C'est la maison en pain d'épice et en bonbons! C'est la Sorcière d'Hansel et Gretel! Il faut en finir! »

Il s'arc-bouta et poussa la Sorcière vers le foyer où les flammes rugissaient.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites? » s'écria la Sorcière. « Non! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! »

Rose poussa à son tour et la Sorcière tomba dans les flammes. Alors même que ses vêtements roussissaient, elle se redressa, sans faire le moindre effort pour sortir du feu, et hurla qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais le chemin de la maison parce qu'ils n'avaient pas semé de miettes de painou de cailloux. Elle libéra le sortilège qu'elle avait gardé entre ses doigts et ni le Docteur ni Rose ne purent savoir si elle criait ou bien si elle riait.

Le décor s'évanouit et ils furent transportés dans la dernière histoire.


	11. La Belle aux bois dormants

**Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres. Il met fin à cette histoire et apporte certaines réponses par rapport aux chapitres précédents. **

**Quand j'ai commencé à écrire « Il était dix fois », je pensais que ce serait bien plus humoristique. J'espère que je me suis un peu rattrapée avec la dernière partie.**

**Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin et je souhaite que vous ayez retrouvé un peu de votre enfance, comme je l'ai fait.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La Sorcière avait planté le décor, mais elle n'était plus là pour asseoir certains détails, qui auraient rendu l'intrigue un tout petit peu plus facile pour le héros. Alors le Docteur se retrouvait en pleine forêt où le trois quart de la végétation semblait constituée de ronces et où le reste semblait avoir plus d'épines que de feuilles. Son costume trois pièces était déchiré en maints endroits et ses souliers ne tenaient plus que par les lacets. Le tournevis sonique était complètement nul contre le bois et sans effet sur cette verdure magique. Le comble! Dire qu'il détestait les armes et qu'il donnerait son dernier régime de bananes contre une machette pour se frayer un chemin!

Sa destination était un château dont les tours apparaissaient et disparaissaient selon les élévations du terrain. Le Docteur avait biffé différentes options : il ne s'agissait pas du Château de Barbe-bleue ou bien celui d'un ogre ou d'un dragon ou pire. Avec un château si typiquement moyenâgeux, des plantes grimpantes di fermement décidées à lui barrer la route et la conviction que Rose se trouvait là-bas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir vers lui, il en concluait que le conte en question était celui de la Belle aux bois piquants… euh dormants.

Est-ce qu'il lui faudrait 100 ans pour parvenir à elle? Ou bien est-ce que le simple fait de la retrouver mettrait fin au charme? Inutile d'espérer que la Sorcière interrompe la scène, cette fois. Ils l'avaient fait rôtir. C'avait peut-être été une erreur d'en faire la méchante d'Hansel et Gretel. Mais cette manie de les fourrer dans un conte après l'autre aussi! Et Rose n'était pas mieux vers la fin…

Il retint un juron quand il marcha dans un buisson d'épineux qui perça son soulier. Une machette, des bottes montantes et un pantalon résistant, voire une cuirasse. C'était si simple comme souhait. Pas de formule magique pour léviter, pas de bottes de sept lieues, non… juste une paire de gants pour éviter à ses mains de se couvrir d'égratignures.

Quand il retrouverait sa jeune amie, ils pourraient repartir vers de nouvelles aventures. Peut-être même risquer une visite à Londres pour s'assurer que Jackie Tyler se portait bien. Il devait bien ça à Rose. Et il parviendrait peut-être à décortiquer les étranges paroles que la « danseuse de papier » avait eues avant de s'immoler auprès d'un petit soldat de plomb unijambiste.

Il parvint au château au crépuscule, à peine capable de discerner où il marchait, mais terriblement heureux de sentir la pierre sous ses pas. Il tâtonna et trouva l'escalier menant au sommet de la plus haute tour. C'était là, il le savait, qu'elle reposait, après s'être piquée le doigt au fuseau d'un rouet. Il se demanda si cela s'était produit volontairement ou non et, dans le dernier cas, comment elle avait géré le fait. Parfois, elle avait des comportements étonnants. Peut-être qu'elle l'attendait impatiemment, tapant du pied, et avait guetté sa progression tout l'après-midi.

Il avait le souffle court et les orteils couverts de bleus une fois au sommet. Mais elle était là. Belle comme le jour - comme toujours - dans une robe de princesse, parée comme une idole, ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller comme des rayons de soleil. Un drap de velours la couvrait jusqu'à la taille et les plis retombaient gracieusement de chaque côté du lit à baldaquins. La vision était idyllique pour toute fillette de huit ans.

Le Docteur n'était pas une fillette de huit ans et son impression était radicalement différente. D'abord, l'ensemble était trop opulent, trop ouvertement somptueux. La robe devait être inconfortable et aussi peu pratique qu'impossible à nettoyer. Avec un corset… brrrr. L'époque contemporaine de Rose Tyler avait ses propres tortures de la mode (les souliers plateformes, entre autres), mais elle avait au moins le mérite des jeans et des pulls de coton. Et des cravates vraiment chouettes, s'il fallait les mentionner.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose de plus commode une fois que tu seras réveillée. J'imagine déjà le calvaire de retraverser la forêt avec ça sur le dos. Allez, Rose, debout maintenant. »

Il la secoua amicalement, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Il fronça les sourcils. Le conte disait que la princesse s'éveillait lorsque le prince arrivait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait y en avoir un qui passait par semaine. Il la poussa un peu plus franchement, mais elle ne montra aucune réaction.

Le froissement d'un papier attira l'attention du Docteur. Une lettre. Elle tenait une lettre marquée à son nom à lui. Il l'ouvrit et reconnut son écriture féminine. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre, repoussant une tenture qui dévoila non pas le soleil couchant, mais un réduit où se trouvait le TARDIS et eut un petit cri de satisfaction.

Il poussa la porte, retrouvant avec plaisir la console principale, la vibration familière de la présence du TARDIS et… sa réserve de souliers, juste dans un coin. Il étouffa une plainte et deux gémissements quand il remplaça ses bas et ses Converses en lambeaux, mais soupira de bonheur une fois que ce fut fait.

Il soupesa plusieurs options possibles, puis décida que l'infirmerie du TARDIS était le lieu le plus logique pour Rose. Il la porta, pestant contre la longueur de la robe et les frous-frous qui se coincèrent dans la porte, et la déposa sur le lit étroit avant de programmer les examens de base.

Elle était en parfaite santé et dormait. Ses ondes cérébrales indiquaient qu'elle rêvait, des rêves et non des cauchemars vu son faible niveau de stress et la production de certaines hormones euphorisantes. Elle prenait du bon temps, en fait.

Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-elle pas?

Il passa en revue plusieurs possibilités, depuis l'empoisonnement et le choc toxique jusqu'à la forme la plus rare de chimiothérapie neurowiverrienne. Son cerveau ne portait pas traces de blessures ou d'opérations. Elle dormait. Tout simplement.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter et se laisser tomber sur un tabouret à roulettes pour réfléchir. Le froissement de papier dans sa poche lui remit en mémoire l'élément important : la lettre. Rose lui avait écrit une lettre.

« Docteur,

J'ai cru, depuis nos premières aventures, que nous vivions un conte de fées, mais il manque la partie essentielle. Je l'ai compris désormais.

Il me semble évident, quand on y songe, que notre dernier conte devait être celui de la Belle aux bois dormants et pas un autre. Je me dis que la Sorcière a tout prévu, y compris une fin juste assez différente pour te faire tourner en bourrique (mais je me dis que non, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'âne ou de mulet dans cette dernière histoire ha ha).

S'il n'y a pas moyen de me réveiller, n'en fais pas tout un plat. J'étais d'accord pour pousser la Sorcière dans le feu alors tu n'es pas le seul responsable de ce qui arrive. Le sortilège de la Sorcière ne peut pas me blesser. Je crois - j'espère en tout cas - que je serai libérée au bout des 100 années. Ce n'est pas si mal.

J'ai trouvé le TARDIS, alors je sais que tu ne resteras pas prisonnier de cet univers.

J'espère que nous nous retrouvons. Mais… si ce n'est pas le cas…

Je demeurerai pour toujours et avec tendresse,

Ta Rose »

Ne pas être capable de la réveiller? Et puis quoi encore? Il était le Seigneur du temps et il avait accès au temps et à l'espace tout entier pour trouver le moyen de la réanimer. Il ne baissait pas les bras simplement parce que, pour une raison inexplicable (inexplicable pour le moment), Rose n'ouvrait pas les yeux! Elle semblait prendre assez bien l'idée de dormir durant 100 ans, c'était agaçant. À sa place, il aurait bataillé et protesté et cherché la façon de…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « il manque une partie essentielle »? Quelle partie essentielle? Ils avaient rejoué une dizaine d'histoires et les rares éléments absents l'avaient été par leur faute, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser faire et à subir le sort que la tradition littéraire leur réservait. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle comprenait (et pas lui) que leur dernier conte DEVAIT être la Belle aux bois dormants? Pourquoi CE conte? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de différent des autres?

Pour commencer, à part la traversée de la forêt d'épines, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre. Pas de dragon à pourfendre comme dans la version de Disney, pas d'ogre à terrasser, pas de piège à déjouer, pas de magicien à défier. Il n'y avait rien que ce château déserté et la princesse endormie dans la plus haute tour.

Hum… Un château déserté… curieux. Dans l'histoire, à l'exception du Roi et de la Reine, les habitants du palais étaient restés sur place, plongés dans le même sommeil enchanté que la princesse. Bêtes, animaux et même le feu (quoique, pour le feu, le Docteur doutait un peu qu'on puisse simplement couvrir et faire durer les braises durant un siècle)!

Ce château-ci était vide. Sauf pour Rose. Et lui.

Est-ce que c'était un indice?

Et puisque Rose avait pressenti une fin différente de celle du conte, pourquoi ne pas avoir mis la solution dans sa lettre? C'aurait été bien plus simple! Il se renfrogna, puis s'adoucit. Ce n'était pas très juste de tempêter sur la conduite de sa compagne, qui avait fait preuve de gentillesse et de compassion depuis le tout début et qui avait fait sa part pour combattre la Sorcière.

À dire vrai, Rose avait été merveilleuse!

Avec la Bête, elle avait accepté d'emblée son inhumanité et refusé de partir.

Avec Peter Pan, elle avait fait de son mieux pour protéger son innocence et son bonheur.

Avec le Petit Chaperon rouge, elle avait préféré renoncer à une vie humaine plutôt que d'être séparée de lui, allant jusqu'à se métamorphoser pour lui.

Elle avait refusé de jouer les princesses avec Blanche-Neige, Raiponce ou Cendrillon, mais son attitude était empreinte de noblesse et de générosité. Elle n'était pas une demoiselle de pacotille, sa Rose, ça non. On pouvait compter sur elle. On pouvait toujours compter sur elle.

Et elle avait brûlé à ses côtés, sans regretter un seul instant de finir en cendres de papier.

Cela lui rappelait lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cœur du Tardis pour revenir le chercher. Avec le Tourbillon du temps en elle, elle brûlait. Elle comprenait qu'elle était en train de mourir, mais elle l'acceptait dans la même foulée pour pouvoir le sauver.

Elle était… elle avait…

Et il commença à voir les autres similitudes avec leurs propres aventures. Comment elle avait accepté l'alien en lui, comment elle tournait le dos à sa famille pour lui, comment elle changeait et devenait un peu plus comme lui, comment elle le rendait heureux et meilleur.

Rose. Pincement aux cœurs.

Et avec la Belle aux bois dormants… pourquoi semblait-elle préparée, voire satisfaite, à ce conte? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit CE conte?

Il serra les poings en évaluant les choses du point de vue de Rose : elle ne souffrait pas et savait qu'il ne souffrirait pas à la voir dormir; elle rêvait paisiblement et n'était pas en danger, alors elle savait qu'il garderait son sang froid et sa raison; et elle avait retrouvé le TARDIS et savait qu'il pourrait ultimement s'échapper de cet univers. Elle n'obligeait pas le Docteur à assumer une forme corporelle qui n'était pas la sienne (la Bête, Merman, le Loup) et restait également elle-même.

L'histoire ne concernait qu'eux deux, ils étaient eux-mêmes, hors de danger et capables de s'évader de l'histoire. Lui avec le TARDIS, elle dans le rêve.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il y ait une façon de la réveiller! Le sortilège ne pouvait pas avoir changé cela! Il fallait une solution à ce problème!

Le Docteur essaya de penser bêtement, de penser magiquement et récapitula la façon dont ils avaient triomphé des autres épreuves : c'était chaque fois en faisant quelque chose que la Sorcière n'avait pas prévu ou en retrouvant une partie de leur mémoire, ce qui leur permettait de s'affranchir des conventions de leur personnage.

Mais Rose et lui avaient leur mémoire et la technologie la plus avancée de l'univers ne parvenait pas à réanimer Rose! Injuste! Terriblement injuste!

Rose mentionnait dans sa lettre la « partie essentielle » qui manquait à leur histoire. Peut-être que s'il trouvait cette partie essentielle, elle se réveillerait? Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement jouer les Princes Charmants et rompre le charme avec un baiser parce que…

Il se figea.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas… Oui, mais si jamais… Allons bon! qui ne tente rien n'a rien!

Il pose légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se recula vivement et attendit une réaction.

Sans succès.

Il se traita de tous les noms, mais l'idée faisait son chemin et il relu la lettre. Pas de doute, la fin de ce conte le faisait tourner en bourrique. Déprimant.

Un instant, elle disait qu'elle avait cru vivre un conte de fées avec lui depuis le début de leurs aventures? Depuis le début? Pourquoi plus maintenant? Pourquoi croire que leurs aventures n'auraient plus ce parfum de magie? Il DÉSIRAIT lui montrer d'autres planètes et d'autres époques, lui faire découvrir la saveur inimitable du jus d'ananyane ou l'effet de la bière finirlandaise et en rire avec elle. Il voulait lui montrer l'univers! Est-ce qu'elle pouvait être fatiguée de tout cela? Après tout, lors du bal de Cendrillon, elle avait brisé les souliers, rendant leurs retrouvailles impossibles. Elle n'aimait peut-être plus ce faste et ce déploiement? Mais, au fond, en y réfléchissant bien, tout avait commencé avec l'épisode de la Petite Sirène. Quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il avait pris une décision concernant son bonheur à elle sans lui en parler. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'était heureuse que si lui l'était aussi, que si elle était auprès de lui.

Elle avait dit aussi que, même quand elle lui en voulait et qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, elle l'aimait. Elle avait dit… qu'elle l'aimait avant de le rejoindre sur le bûcher.

C'était cela la pièce manquante. L'amour.

Rose l'aimait.

Et c'était là son épreuve : admettre qu'il l'aimait aussi.

Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse sans que ce soit un geste mécanique, sans qu'il soit question d'amitié. Il devait être le Prince Charmant. C'était seulement ainsi qu'il aurait le pouvoir d'éveiller la Princesse. Dans tous les contes de fées, c'était toujours parce qu'il y avait de l'amour que les choses s'arrangeaient : le mauvais sort était battu, les gentils gagnaient, les méchants étaient bannis, etc.

Être un Prince Charmant. Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué. Il avait pour s'inspirer la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il fallait… il fallait simplement lâcher prise et laisser s'exprimer une part de lui qui n'avait pas souvent droit à la parole. Cela faisait mal de l'aimer, comme un muscle qui n'avait pas été exercé depuis longtemps. Il repensa à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés et où, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait semblé prête à lui dire… Et même une fois ou deux, où il aurait bien prolongé un câlin. Il s'humecta les lèvres et dit à voix haute : « Rose Tyler, je… »

Les mots ne sortaient pas. Heureusement, ce n'était pas avec des mots que le charme serait rompu. Il lâcha prise et la blottit tendrement contre lui, dégagea son front d'un geste presque timide et l'embrassa doucement. Et quand il rompit son baiser, son regard plongea dans le sien.

« Docteur. »

Une salutation toute simple et tellement, tellement elle qu'il se put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

« Je m'excuse. » dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Il haussa un sourcil : « T'excuser? Pour quoi? »

« Pour cela. » Et elle se tendit vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Et leur baiser dura et se prolongea. Ils reprirent leur souffle et Rose éclata de rire, ce qui rendit perplexe le Docteur.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui vient après? »

« Euh… »

« La finale. »

Elle ne voulait tout de même pas parler du fait de vivre très longtemps et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, n'est-ce pas?

« J'ai pensé à notre fin. Que dis-tu de 'ils vécurent le plus longtemps possible ensemble et ils eurent beaucoup de merveilleuses aventures'? »

« Ça me semble tout à fait approprié, dame Rose Tyler. »

« Alors, Sir Docteur, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de m'embrasser à nouveau, je vous prie? Question de vérifier que je suis bien réveillée? » suggéra-t-elle malicieusement.

Il lui démontra rapidement combien le rôle du Prince Charmant romantique pouvait fort bien lui convenir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**


End file.
